The World Is Mine!
by Rex J. Nibcore
Summary: Mewtwo is bored, He decides to have a little fun! (Not for Tracy lovers!)


[Sailor Pokemon's Notes: Hello! Hello! Hello! You may remember me! Maybe not. Long time, huh? Anyway, I thought I'd take a shot at humor. *Hears screams* -_-;;; Too bad! You are stuck with it. I've sorta done stories with Mewtwo in them. This is one for just him... Sorta... Well... You'll see.]

[WARNING: THIS STORY CO8ULD DAMAGE YOUR BRAIN AND COMMON SENSE PERMENATELY. TRACY BASHING IS ALSO IN STORE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I LIEK WRITING IN ALL CAPS. IT'S FUN! AND YOU ARE PROBABLY STILL READING THIS, BECAUSE IT GOES ON AND ON. STOP READING! I TOLD YOU TO STOP! ARE YOU A MORON! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE WORD STOP? OBVIOUSLY, YOU DON'T! SO STOP READING! STOP! I COMMAND YOU! NOW! STOP! WHY? DO I REALLY HAVE TO EXPLAIN? IT'S BECAUSE THIS GOES ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON. WELL... YOU GET THE IDEA. SO STOP READING! WHY? CAUSE THIS IS THE END OF THIS THING! LONG, HUH?] 

The World is Mine!

By Sailor Pokemon

Mewtwo sat in his house pondering. His human friend, Leila Kino, was away. Away teaching at Hogwart's. He looked at the clock. Nine o'clock. He had just teleported her to the school. He had a whole day to pass. Suddenly he had an idea. Why not bother Ash? He grinned. No. Why not try to take over the world! He grinned even wider. This was going to be fun.

Mewtwo flew around. He landed on top of one of the skyscrapers in Saffron. He waved his hand turning a the Rocket Game Corner over on it's side. He frowned. This was no fun. He began to imagine what would happen.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Mewtwo! Idiot!" a woman with long brown hair shouted.

"What! I was bored!" Mewtwo replied

The woman's brown eyes narrowed.

"You were bored."

"Yeah, Leila. I was bored!"

The woman came up to him and hit him on the head with a large tree limb.

"Now you can watch the stars."

"Tank you..." Mewtwo said and fell to the ground.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Oh heck!" he thought, "Why not?"

He could always put stuff back. Where to start first...

"Pallet!" he shouted.

In Pallet Town, Ash was sleeping.

"Ash! Get up!" a fiery red head yelled and hit him on the head with a pillow.

"Waaa! What? Misty? Why did you do that? I was having a good dream!"

"Pika chu pikachu cha pika!" (Probably about you and Misty making out!) a little yellow mouse giggled.

"What did Pikachu say?" Misty asked.

"Nothing!" Ash said quickly.

There was a blast. A boy with a pink headband ran into the house.

"HELP!" the guy screamed.

Misty went down stairs to see what the problem was. Ash quickly dressed and followed suit.

There was another explosion. A Tauros flew threw the window.

Misty's eyes widened. Ash just screamed.

"You scream like Tracy!" a male in a pink apron who was cleaning told Ash.

"Hey! At least I don't wear pink!" Tracy replied.

"Um... Tracy..." Ash started.

"What?"

Misty was laughing her head off.

"You are wearing a pink dress!" Ash blurted out.

"What the...."

Mewtwo flew in.

"Do I know you?" Ash asked

Mewtwo fell over. He quickly got up.

"Yes. You do. I'll restore your memory."

Ash, Misty, and Brock's eyes got little swirls in them. Their eyes suddenly went to normal.

"Oh yeah!" Ash suddenly said

"What did you do to me?" Tracey screamed.

"Calm down, Rupaul."

Brock, Ash and Misty started cracking up.

"You ain't seen nothing yet! CAN YOU SMEELLL WHAT THE MEWTWO IS COOKING?!" Mewtwo said sounding exactly like the Rock.

"Hey! You messed it up! It's CAN YOU SMEELLL WHAT THE BROCK IS COOKING?!"Brock replied

"Whatever!" Mewtwo said.

All of the sudden Professor Oak came in wearing a ballerina outfit, tutu and all!

Tracey got hearts in his eyes. Professor Oak's eyes widened. He ran out of the house, Rupaul and Tracy following him.

"Okay..." Misty said

"Pikachu pi." (Gaywad.)

"Amen!" Brock yelled

"So why are you here Mewtwo?"

"I felt like taking over the world." Mewtwo said

"Why?" Brock asked

"I'm bored!" Mewtwo replied.

Mewtwo suddenly started yelling things in German while putting on a Nazi helmet.

"I thought I'd find you here!" A woman in a purple sailor scout uniform with yellow bows and a purple staff with a Pokeball symbol on top yelled.

Brock immediately went into his pretty girl mode.

"Willyougooutwithme?"

"Slow down."

"Will you go out with me? You are so beau..."

The woman smacked him on the head with her staff. Brock fell to the ground.

"Who is she?" Ash asked

"Ash? You've never heard of Sailor Pokemon!"

"No."

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! I use to hear about her when I was just a little girl. She one of my heroes!"

Sailor Pokemon looked embarrassed.

"Um... Thanks... I think..."

Mewtwo stood there silent.

"Mewtwo...."

"Leila! I was bored!"

"Lugia had to come and talk to me! He said you were on a rampage."

"I was bored!" Mewtwo whined.

She just glared at him.

"You know better!" she said angrily. The first time was bad enough! You were lucky these kids defeated you before I got to you! You would have been so beaten, you would be a totally different shade of purple!"

Mewtwo's eyes widened. He backed into the corner and rolled into a ball.

Leila walked over to him.

"I'm sorry."

"Can we go home?"

"Yes. First you have to fix the damages. You can get home by yourself. I had to leave class abruptly. Luckily, I got McGonagall to watch my class."

"Do I have to fix this stuff?" Mewtwo whined.

"Yes!"

"Oh, alright."

"Good. Bye!" Sailor Pokemon said and disappeared.

Ash and Misty were looking at each other funny. Brock went back to cleaning. Mewtwo smiled. He had made them fall in love. This would be very interesting. The two moved closer. Suddenly they began kissing widely. Mewtwo ran out of ht house in terror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" he screamed.

Interesting, huh? I was bored. And sugar high, without the sugar. Later peeps! ^_^


End file.
